save 01
by pseudobb
Summary: this story isn't a real story, just a save for an unfinished lemon story that may never be finished. rated m, so proceed at your own risk. also, please don't leave any reviews or anything because it is unfinished and probably never will be. also, i know about fictional aspects and yada yada yada, plus this was made long ago. it would be great if no one viewed it too tbh! c:


Ravenpaw soundlessly stalked a mouse in the thick of the ThunderClan forest. His yellow eyes were intent and his paws were sure-footed. Bunching his hindquarters, he pounced, claws coming down on the mouse's flank. With one quick nip, he finished the life of his prey and stood up proudly with his prey dangling from his jaws. As he buried his kill, he could only sigh as he thought: _why can't I perform like that when Tigerclaw is watching me?_

The thought of the huge tabby made Ravenpaw shiver, and he could only be reminded of Tigerclaw's horrible murder of Redtail here; with blood on his paws and on his tongue. He shoved away his growing stress, arching his back against a tree instead.

He had traveled so far to hunt for a reason: to escape the anxiety that attacked him whenever Tigerclaw prowled the camp or nearby territories, amber eyes flashing with contempt every time he spotted Ravenpaw. He closed his eyes with a sad sigh. He had hoped that the murderous warrior hadn't spotted him, but now he wasn't so sure, for Tigerclaw seemed more interested with what he was doing every passing day.

Ravenpaw sat back against a tree, imagining his two best friends to relieve his stress. The handsome ginger fur of Firepaw flashed in his mind and the amber eyes of Graypaw came to his mind. He quickly found himself calming down and he lifted his head to the sky. Ravenpaw was secretly crushing on Firepaw. It was almost love at first sight, only if that love had been poisoned with horror. But that horror was quickly wiped away by the ginger apprentice's friendliness. He was so kind… and so handsome, too.

Ravenpaw shut his eyes more tightly. If only he could admit his love to the handsome ginger tom, but he… he couldn't. Toms liking toms was generally unheard of among the clans, and while he was generally disliked among his clanmates, he couldn't be hated. _That's not true. Reedwhisker and Bearclaw got together in ShadowClan recently and no one has reacted negatively before…_

He was just making excuses. The true reason he couldn't word his feelings was because he was afraid of rejection. He would be broken if his feelings were left unrequited. Ravenpaw groaned, ridding his mind of these negative thoughts and imagining Firepaw's sleek ginger fur and intelligent green eyes. His charming personality and handsome accent… woah, kittypet or not, he was still half more attractive than half of the toms in ThunderClan.

 _Alright, enough dawdling, I bet Firepaw and Graypaw will be worried where I am… or Tigerclaw would use my disappearance as another trashy excuse to be even meaner to me…_

Ravenpaw opened his eyes and gasped, heat flushing through him. His legs were spread widely and between them was his huge pouch. Only the pink tip of his member was pointing out. "Great StarClan," he muttered. His dreaming of Firepaw must have gotten him like this… and he knew it was not going away. He remembered having to sneak out of the apprentices' den some nights and having to jack off so that no one could see his erection.

Huffing, Ravenpaw stroked the top of his huge pouch, leaning back and imagining Firepaw doing this to him.

 _The fire ginger tom sat between Ravenpaw's spread legs, stroking his pouch with sensational paws. The pink member drew out, growing larger the more Firepaw stroked his pouch. Suddenly his paws touched the black apprentice's shaft, drawing a gasp from the tom. He pumped it, his skilled paws moving up and down quick and fast. Ravenpaw released a low moan, eyes growing half lidded. "F-Firepaw… oh…" He pumped the growing dick quickly, stopping when it reached its full length of 1 foot and 5 inches. It twitched and Ravenpaw wailed as his gooey white cum exploded into the air._

Just like that, it was over and Ravenpaw panted and looked at his member, sparkling with cum as did his lower body. To his dismay, his one foot five inch member was still erect and throbbing. "What am I going to do now?" He muttered.

"Need help with that?" A voice asked. Ravenpaw nearly jumped out of his skin


End file.
